In My Head
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: As co-creatives, Blue and Kazoo are in charge of story maintenance and output. A few issues need to be sorted out.


Down the hall and past wooden and steel and painted doors, up the stairs and to the right, through the stone alcove. Here is where the fox resides. He knows these corridors well and walks through them at his leisure. Presently, he is not there. Back up to that pair of executive looking double doors and open it up. Inside, a long, glass conference table stretches down the center. Most of the characters seated are from a number of different shows, movies and books. It is fortunate these were not OCs; their creator could very well be labeled schizophrenic were it so.

The petite, Romy-loving alter ego of the author peered at those surrounding the table quite seriously. At her right hand sat the black-vested, top hat bedecked, blue fox, looking very much as if he didn't want to be there. On Blue's left, none other than Deadpool sat, expertly cleaning a large revolver, just in case. If there was no 'just in case', he'd purposely make one; he'd already determined he was shooting someone by the time this thing was done.

There were plenty of people to choose from. From X Men Evo, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Logan, and a few others occupied a section. Remy and Rogue talked casually to one another while Kurt and Logan glared daggers through him. All of the members of Young Justice, plus Dinah, Ollie, and Clark chatted as well. While Clark and Conner pointedly didn't look at each other, a few of the YJ crew mingled with the X Men, drawing Kurt away from his sister watch. Blue noted that development and glanced at the fox warily. Kazoo watched with interest, and she dreaded the time that crossover would be born.

Mini-series Alice looked about curiously while Hatter kept a cautious eye out; his girl was a trouble magnet. Soon, she introduced herself to fellow mini-series comrade DG, and the two women hit it off. Cain and Hatter proceeded to commiserate with each other; seems both of their women constantly had near death experiences.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon of the Mentalist were two opposite; the fair haired man looked about at all the people with avid amusement, while the detective looked more paranoid and just annoyed.

Looking around at the murmurings going on round the table, Blue nodded to Deadpool. The fox quickly ducked under the table as the mercenary fired six shots into the ceiling, bits of plaster sprinkling down from the holes.

"By the power vested in me, I call this meeting in order," the mutate declared.

"Thank you, Wilson," Blue nodded.

The red and black clad man nodded back.

The scarred Fire Nation teen sat up a little straighter and uncrossed his arms. The black vest wearing, blue fox regained his seat and gazed back lazily.

Seeing she had his attention, Blue went on, "All right, Mr. Angry Jerk, you have –"

"That's not my name," he interrupted.

"According to this complaint," she waved a sheet of paper in the air from the large stack in front of her, "it is. Did you lie here or are you lying now?"

"I didn't even fill out a complaint! That's Sokka's handwriting!"

"I object!" shouted the accused Watertribesman.

"You have no authority to object to anything," the apparent boss snapped. "Shut up and sit down or I'll have thrown you out."

The rebuked warrior slinked back into his seat.

"You will henceforth be referred to as 'Hey You' since a name can't be agreed upon. Now we'll hear the muse's argument."

"But I didn't get a chance to defend myself."

"Oh, well. You wasted your turn whining about your name. Get over it. You," Blue pointed at Kazoo, "tell me about this story."

The fox sighed. "Last year in August, _Where You Go…_was meant to be a story that explored the what if scenario of Mai going with Zuko when he defected from the Fire Nation. It's only chapter at the moment with positive reviews and hopes of continuation. If completed, it's expected to do moderately well."

"Only one chapter. Why aren't there more?"

"There was trouble with the second chapter, concerning the reactions of the Aang Gang, Mai's responses, and the subsequent fight with the assassin. Attempts at progression have come to a halt."

"You haven't made any more effort to completing it?"

"Not at this present time."

"I see. What of," Blue glanced down and read off her sheet, "_We're Shoving Right Off_?"

"That story made it to three chapters before efforts stopped. At the time, the author was too fresh to writing to do a proper job of it, and other projects. Now, I really don't care about it."

"You with the water!" Blue suddenly shouted at the guilty looking bender in question. "No bending while I'm talking." She glared, Deadpool cocked his gun, and the stream of water was quickly replaced in its glass. Back to business. "So it's low priority then?"

"Pitifully," Kazoo agreed.

"Very well," Blue placed those two sheets aside in a folder doodled with the words 'To Be Completed' then in smaller letters 'whenever it's gotten round to'. "For the _Warehouse of Imaging's_, it's safe to say that could go on indefinitely, but we should think about doing a drabble chapter following the ideas done so far. And maybe changing the name?"

"The name's fine," Kazoo glared. "I _like _the name."

"It's a very good name," a voice piped up from the far end of the table.

"You hush up!" Blue yelled, "No one wants to hear from any of you, and I will not be dragged into your fandom! I won't!"

The owner of the agreeable voice leaned steadily away from the emotional girl, who was tempered by Deadpool patting her on the head.

"Calm down there, shorty. I'm the one who's supposed to do the freaking out on people here, remember?"

"Fine, okay, fine," she sat back down. The other characters around the table, fellow creations of the author or others she didn't own alike, quieted significantly. Taking a deep breath, she read the next story, "_Twas Mimsy._"

She and the fox shared a groan then glanced toward the masked assassin with the freaky mask. They leaned close together, so's not to be overheard.

"What in the world," Blue asked, "are you doing with that? I keep trying to figure out what you're doing but it doesn't make sense."

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I either want it to be a dreamy illusionistic type thing or the real deal. Maybe I'll do both, like alternate endings."

Blue wrinkled her nose at him, already moving onto the next story. "Always gotta make things difficult. _The Dark Knight, etc…_eh, no hurry."

A blond teen stood up, waving his hand.

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Does that mean I can go?" the OC adopted brother of Robin asked.

"Yeah, get out. Take the Avatar of Not Blue Skin, the Pevensies, the YJ and TT crew, the orphans, and that Tin Man with you. We're done with them, too."

Blue immediately went back to consulting the list before the eclectic exodus was out the door.

"_Ten Times Ten_, whatever's whatever. _Steel and Fire _is pretty well abandoned, right?"

"Basically. They're pretty good considering they're some of her firsts. 'Knife Play' is especially amusing."

"Sure," she murmured distractedly, "Um…_She Got It Honest._"

"Stupidest…title…ever."

"Yeah, we should reconsider that, but the rest is pretty great. What next? Obviously, we need to answer the questions of what Logan and Wade are doing, and what the girls get into, not to mention that canon familiar plot twist, resolving the Romy and the Loven, getting Wade's girlfriend into the story, X23, and Tony and, and…Gah!"

As Blue's palm was reacquainted with her forehead, Kazoo just stared at her awkwardly. "So…we can't just skip that, can we?"

Rather than responding to him, Blue addressed Deadpool, "You get this one."

"'kay," he nodded calmly. Then he looked at the fox and slammed his hands down on the table as he rose, towering over the creature. "Are you bonkers! You can't just _skip_ crap whenever it gets hard! When the going gets tough, you kick the going's butt into next week and keep moving! Plus, I'm actually in that one! How dare you try to skip over any of my 'airtime'! Are you a man or mouse?"

"Well…I like cheese."

Deadpool raised a hand, and the fox slinked back under the table.

"That'll do," Blue waved him off.

"Cool," the mercernary sat, now completely calm.

"_Scenes…_Seriously, need to get that 'Baby' arc done. Wait, where is Lil' Anna?"

Deadpool smirked beneath his mask. "Tony's with her, dealing with her sugar rush."

"Oh. Is that what are those thumps and screaming is? That chapter did kinda stop there."

"No, it didn't," the fox peeked over the table. "It stopped with them going to get ice cream."

"I mean, what we have written up. _Rambling On_. Psh, that could be deleted for all I care."

"_I _like them. I think we should continue it."

"I'm not the one who's going to be actively coming up with Naruto drabbles. Just whatever future oneshots for that fandom will go there. _How It Could Have Gone _and _How Did That Happen_ are side stories. They don't really matter. _Hatter through the Glass_ is a whenever we feel like so Hatter, Alice, you guys go get pizza or something."

The dismissed couple quickly retreated, Alice leading.

"Easy to see who wears the pants there," Deadpool commented.

"Okay, what's next? _Answering the Unquestioned. _Oh, yeah. Lord Shade is owed an update. Haven't heard from him in a while. Uh, hey you Fire Nation OCs," a group of four teens at the other end of the table looked her way. "Yeah, you. You can go…clean something or whatever."

Rolling their eyes at the comment, they left to do just not that.

"_B.L.T_," Blue read.

"I hate turkey bacon," Deadpool supplied.

"Plain unnatural," the fox scoffed.

Blue looked up and between the two. "Boys, can we focus? The sooner we're done, the sooner, you can shoot people and sleep. Kazoo, you have a plan for that, right?"

"Yes, but again, not priority. I do want to get it done though. You know, we really should invest in notebooks. I had the best scene floating around the residence's mind last night, but the twit completely forgot all the good parts. It would have really helped _Far Far Away _move along."

"I'll make note of it. You know, she has been getting better with her blocks for _FFA._ Watching _Ever After_ really helped."

"I love that movie," Kazoo smiled fondly.

"Me too," Deadpool added.

They looked over at him to see him carving a piece of wood with a ridiculously large knife into splinters. At least he wasn't pretending to shoot people anymore.

"Right. That only leaves _Canary Pecked_, and we're already setting up the second chapter with a clear idea of the end result."

Kazoo looked about shiftily. "Define 'clear'."

"Okay, seriously. Get an attention span. Honestly, you're like a squirrel on crack."

"Wouldn't it be dead?" Kazoo asked.

"Yes," Deadpool confirmed.

After a significant pause during which Deadpool chasing down squirrels came to mind, Blue cleared her throat.

"All right. I think that's everything."

The remaining people, Logan, Rogue, Remy Kurt, Kitty, Patrick Jane, Wanda, Black Canary, Lois Lane, a suspiciously damp Superman, and a snoozing Green Arrow, rose to leave.

"Not quite yet," Kazoo contradicted, halting all movement. "You didn't address any of those challenges for YJ, or any of those future fics for Narnia, Tin Man, or the continuation of _Hello Sunshine_. Personally, I'm only concerned with seeing _SGIH, FFA, _and _BLT _done so we can move onto _Crumbs in the Clockwork _and _Not So Wonderful_. Might even expand on _Fall Down Slow._"

Blue stared at him. "Do you really wanna go over this now? You didn't even want to go over _SGIH_!"

"Maybe. The Wonderlyn verse intrigues me greatly."

"You just wanna go there because you're –"

A fluffy, tail cut off what Blue was about to say. Sputtering, she shoved the offending appendage away to meet Kazoo, glare for glare.

"Don't spoil the story," he snarled.

"Fine. Then we're done anyway. Obviously, we can't talk about it here anyway. Meeting adjourned."

Before they could change their minds, the abducted characters bolted for the doors, Black Canary hauling a bleary-eyed Green Arrow after her. The doors closed quietly after them, and Blue slumped back in her chair, sighing. She frowned, annoyed, and rubbed her neck.

"Kazoo, you are a pain. All of this unnecessary nonsense with these mountains of stories, all of your half-baked ideas. Do you realize how hard you make my job?"

"Yes, obviously, you haven't been doing very well."

From the glare she shot him, that was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"Deadpool."

"Blue."

"You wanted to shoot something, right?"

He paused in his splinter making, looked at her, then looked at a suddenly nervous Kazoo. "Him?"

"Please."

Grinning under the mask, Deadpool set the carving – which looked remarkably like a wooden gun - down on the table. "I'll give you a head start. You have until my gun's loaded."

Kazoo sent a betrayed look at the amused Blue and shot off, slamming the door open hard enough to have it bang against the wall. Deadpool was just slipping the last bullet into his revolver and stood as he spun the chamber. Titling a cowboy hat that wasn't on his head a moment ago at Blue, he started toward the door.

"Tally ho!"

The insane man skipped off gleefully, leaving the lone girl to watch with no little amusement. Waiting a minute to be sure everyone was gone, Blue pulled a huge, thick notebook from nowhere and leafed through it.

"The sooner we get his done, the sooner we can start on mine."

For the first time since this fic started, Blue smiled.


End file.
